Can a Vampire fall in love?
by LeaD
Summary: Quetre's 2 best friends are vampires... he leaves them when he found out.. 4 years later they meet up again but they fall in love with two of his friends AND they need protection..what does Quetre do?
1. Meeting the new Chics in school

           His lungs were burning and his legs were beginning to feel like blocks of cement. His training through most of his life wouldn't let him become this tired.. but he had been running for hours, which was much longer than he was trained to go for. If he kept this up he could put the Perfect soldier in shame. He was dodging the trees like they were nothing. He was still getting over the initial shock He couldn't believe that his best friends were... were... he couldn't even bring himself to say it. These girls.. were probably the only girls he didn't feel the need to blush around. He finally came to end of the woods, to a cliff. He was stuck now.

"Quetre!!!!" He heard one of them Call him. He heard the footsteps stop behind him. He saw both of them. One with Long flowing blonde hair and the other.. short black hair.

"I don't believe you two..." He backed up.

"We were going to tell you.."

"But you didn't.. all those times i let you stay in my home!! You could've... bit me??" He spat out the words as if they were curse words.

"But we didn't... We wanted to make you one of us but..." the Dark haired one said

"We started to love you, Like a brother, and wanted to let you have that choice." The Blonde one said taking a few steps to him while he took a few steps back knowing her was nearing the edge.

"Can Vampires love??" he said. 

"Ones with Souls can..." She said softly. "Please just hear us out." The blonde took a few more steps towards him and he still back up nearing the edge. 

"We're not like normal Vampires.." The dark haired one said obviously crying. "We don't have that constant need to feed." She said the words weren't registering into his mind.. he just was still under the shock and took that final step back hoping that he would survive the fall.

"No!!!" They both ran to the edge to only see the water rush upon the shore... no sign of Quetre. They both knew they had to live on with that constant sadness for the one person they trusted most... the one person they wouldn't think twice of biting at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Maxwell!!!!" Wufei was chasing his fellow pilot around the room starting the day off with their Usual Chase.

"5 Bucks says he catches him today!!" One boy said.

"I say 10 he does." Another boy says.

"20 dollars say he won't in time for the teacher gets here!!!" A girl got in on the action.

"You're on!!!" Both boys said. Quetre shook his head.. there goes 40 dollars in the girl's pocket.. Duo is quite fast even for early in the morning. Quetre ran his finger through his blonde hair. he glanced at Heero who was waiting for the right moment to pull his gun if the teacher decided to be late today. Then he glanced to his left to see the love of his life, Trowa Barton.. although Trowa doesn't know about his feelings for him. Quetre could never find the perfect time to say anything to his tall, placid friend. That's probably what bothered him most.. The other pilots knew how he felt about him, but he doesn't know.

"Almost got him!!!" one of the boys who were betting before cut through Quetre's thoughts. Then the Teacher walked into the class room.

"Yes!!! 40 dollars for me!!!" The girl said as the two guys groaned.

"Mr. Maxwell... Mr. Chang Sit down right now!!!" The teacher said with her usual vein popping. She already knew this was going to be a long day. The two sat down in their seats which are placed on the opposite sides of the room. Only then did they mumble their apology. "Good.. now class we have 2 exchange students... Don't bother them are the orders given straight from Miss Peacecraft." She walked over to the door and let in the two girls.. instead of the usual school uniforms they would be forced to wear they wore mostly black. 

          The Taller dark haired one wore black jeans, a white T-shirt with 'Heaven's Demon' Written across the front in red glitter and a black dress shirt over top the T-shirt. she wore thin rimmed glasses giving her the look of a genius and her black heir was tamed by a black head band. The shorter one with the long blonde Hair pulled up into a high pony-tail wore a long black skirt and a black T-shirt that said 'Hell's Angel' in silver glitter. She took off her black shade's to reveal beautiful blue eyes. She had more of an 'I'll kick your ass if you mess with Me.' feel around her. Both girls set their eyes on one particular character in the class and glanced at each other with shock written all over their faces.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

"I'm Leana (Li-ana) Tsukino please Call me Lea and i look forward to making many friends here." She said sweetly.

"I'm Serena Usagi Tsukino... Call me anything except cutie, babe, hottie, tenshi, Onna, or any other pet names that would get you slapped and hard. Same goes if i catch you calling my sister any of those." She said mainly targeting two people in the audience. 

"Lea.. could you please take a seat next to... "

"Here!!! place her here!!! please!!!!" One boy looked like he was going to pee his pants if she wasn't seated next to him.

"Only if you don't harass the girl.." The teacher narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I promise!!!!" He said.. Lea couldn't help but giggle.

"If he gives you any trouble let me know." She said. Lea nodded and took her seat next to the boy.

"Hi I'm Duo Maxwell.. Welcome to Peacecraft Academy."

 "Now.. Serena."

"Call me Usagi.." She said putting on a sweet smile momentarily for the teacher that quickly vanished with the nod from the teacher.

"Usagi... I will sit you next to... Heero.. Heero raise your hand please??" A hand shot up then quickly placed back down. She walked to where the hand was at. Quetre was looking Very pale right about now.

     Class seemed to take forever to go by. Quetre kept sneaking glances at the two girls. Never in a million years did he think he would see those two again. the last time he had seen them was just after finding his sister Iria. He had been out cold or something.. that was a good four years ago when he was 14 just about to be 15. He was lucky he had hid Sandrock underneath the water of that Cliff. But now he feared for the lives of everyone in this classroom.. in this whole school even. Part of him wanted to go ahead and talk to the two girls and demand them to leave.. the other part just sort of feared for himself.  The only reason he was so furious with the two was because he had believed that their kind doesn't exist.. but they had proved him wrong with their teeth the sharp teeth that would pierce the softness of any flesh. After what seemed like years the bell rang ending all classes for the day.

"So ba-" Duo stopped himself remembering the threat of the tough sister. "Lea.. Where do you and your sister come from."

"We come from Japan.." Lea said to the guy with the braid. Just at that moment Quetre made his appearance in the middle of the conversation.. yes, he still considered them friends.. I mean they did tell him before doing anything like biting him.. he shuddered at the thought. "Hi Quetre.. Long time, No see." She bowed.

"You know Q-man??" Duo asked.

"Yeah we know him.." A cold voice said behind them. They turned around to see Serena. "Nice seeing you again Quetre.. Let's go Lea.. We have to talk to Miss Peacecraft."

"Later Duo.. Remember Ice Cream later!!" Lea grinned and waved goodbye to him.

"Sure!!!" he smiled.

"Maxwell and his Onna..." 

"Duo, Be careful of those two.. they're not normal.." Quetre said

"I'll say how often to do you get Two Gorgeous girls in the same family!!" Duo said.

"NO.. They're not Normal at all..." Quetre said then walked away with much on his mind. Trowa watched him leave.. he's never seen him so worried about something or someone.

"You Already made a date with him??" Serena said to her Twin. (although not identical twins)

"Yes.. I thought he was cute!!"

"You know Quetre isn't going to let you have a relationship with one of his friends.."

"As you.. I saw you eyeing that Heero guy!!" Lea said just before walking into Releana's office.

"Hi again!!!" Releana looked up from a romance novel.

"That one's really good!!! It's my favorite!!!" Lea Pointed to the Book Releana was reading.

"Mine too!!" Releana grinned then cleared her throat. "Now there is only one thing i must know.."

"What's that??" Both girls asked.

"How often must you feed."

"Lena..." Usagi eyes softened for one of her best friends..

"I know you told me when we first met four years ago... but i was too astonished by the truth to listen." Releana whined at her two friends..

"Every New moon!!!" Lea lowered her eyes.

"Please don't feel bad on my account.." Releana said.

"That's not it... I don't like the fact that we're taking from you...  I mean you're so young.. and very important to the world.. we could end up killing you one day."

"Listen.. You two are probably one of my true friends.. and i must say I'm willing to sacrifice a little blood to help you out."

"But Lea's right... we might end up killing you and Quetre will only think worse of us."

"You know Quetre.."

"Yeah.. he ditched us when he found out about us.."

"Oh.. I see.." Releana looked down at the desk. "So why don't we try my plan for a little while... then we'll see what we can do later." Lea just got up and left the office in tears.

"Releana.. we'll do it that way for 3 months.. if you feel any sort of dizziness after that we're going to have to turn to Dr. J for help again." Serena said. Releana nodded at the girl. then she was gone


	2. Mending their torn friendship

   Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!    

    Quetre was staring at the floor in the living room. The other guys were out... well Duo was asleep. He fell asleep after actually doing his homework. When asked if he was sick he just said no he wasn't sick.. just finally finding interest in learning. None of them bought that. A slight knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to see the last person he thought he would see.... Lea.

"Quetre please stop shutting me out of your life i need to talk to you.." She said her voice was panic stricken. He let her in.. he decided to listen.. he had to admit he missed her.

"What's wrong???" 

"I missed you!!!" She threw her arms around his neck. Needless to say he was shocked. He hugged her back. He led her to the living room where Duo was drooling all over his math book. "He did his homework.." She murmured.

"Look.."

"No let me talk... I know you're still very uncomfortable around me and Usagi." She said. "But please we didn't want to hurt you. That's why we told you.. we were going to tell you sooner but.. we were afraid you'd react the same way you had." She lowered her eyes.

"It was the initial shock i needed to get over.."

"And i know.. Duo Told me you already warned him to be careful around us. We're not dangerous you know."

"you're not..."

"Well.. except around the new moon when it's a must we feed... but other than that we're practically harmless." She said. "Listen we told you because we thought you was one of the most trustworthy human we've ever met."

"How long have you been that way?

"You mean how old i am really?? 18.. I was born the same as it says on my birth certificate.. Usagi and I are full blooded Vamps.. we were born that way..."

"Alex too??"

"Hai.. She's coming you know.." She said.

"When??"

"Soon.. He's Chasing her right now..."

"He?"

"The one we came to ask help for... He's going to kill us all." She said. "Alex just diverted him for a while"

"Who is he??"

"Darien Chiba." She said. "He's a Super Elite Vampire Hunter.. the best there is..." Duo stirred a little in his sleep murmuring something about Cheese pizzas then back to his snoring. Lea looked at him.

"He doesn't have a clue does he??"

"No.. hopefully we can get Darien out of the way and be gone without much trouble of breaking his fragile heart."

"huh???"

"Duo's the Heart breaker type right?.. never does his homework very fun loving?"

"Hai."

"Ever wonder why he started his homework to begin with?? Because i started up with all of this stuff and he was lost.. like i was bringing up things too advanced for his usual self. He admitted he never does his work.. now you tell me how often he changes for someone and you'll figure out why it would be best to get away from here and soon.." She got up and headed towards the door. "Quetre.. I'm asking you to be my friend again.. Mine and Usagi's... We didn't know we'd be pushing you away.." She kissed his forehead. "Think about it please?" And she was gone.

"mm Video game good..." Duo murmured in his sleep once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe we're learning karate.. I'm already the best in this class." Wufei said to Quetre who wasn't really listening.. he was looking for Lea and Usagi. 

"Correction.. second best." A Familiar voice said behind the group of five guys. They turned to see three girls one was about an inch shorter than Heero with Really long curly black hair. "Usagi here is the best."  The curly haired one added to her first statement.

"Alex!!!" Quetre hugged the other girl.

"So Babe.. erm i mean.. Lea is Usagi really that good?" Duo hugged Lea from behind.

"Oh yeah.. she's great.."

"Onna.. I am not Second best!!!" Wufei snapped angrily at Alex who was no inspecting Heero. Before anyone could blink Wufei was sprawled out on the floor.  

"Now that my cousin is here the same threat stands for her too." She said slightly smirking at him.

"No one Threatens me.."

"Until now.." She said as smirk widened while his anger flared up.

"I have never hit a Onna in my life but you're pushing it!!!" He got up and she kicked him in the chin.

"I warned you.." she said. Alex and Lea exchanged smirks.

"I think she likes him..." Alex said.

"That's it Onna!!!" He got up and charged at her, she side stepped. He got up angrily. The girl was humiliating him!! He got up growling and faked a punch to her left and caught her in the right with a kick.

"This will prove to be interesting!!!" All three girls said licking their teeth. By now the whole Gym class had stopped to watch the fight going on with the Sexist idiot and one of the new chics. The New Gym Teacher watched with interest. She Watched Usagi round house him in the head sending him on the floor immediately. as soon as she landed one swift movement of his foot made her fall too busting her lip open on the floor. She tasted the familiar warm, metallic tasting fluid in her mouth. She smirked with the new found energy. She charged at him delivering a hard blow to his stomach.. he hit the mat hard. He got back up and was ready to charge at her until :

"That's enough..." The teacher said knowing where this was going to next. "Tomorrow you two will be teaching your own group.. it will save much time!! I'm Miss Tenoh.. and yes i am a female.. Tomorrow we will begin you lessons.. go get changed." She told the group of kids and they were all gone except for two of them.

"That was an interesting match.." Usagi smirked at Wufei. "Let's not do it again though."

"Why afraid I'll kick your ass??" He said to her disappearing form.

"No I'm afraid I'd kill you.." She was gone leaving him confused. After Gym some of them had to spend the next period with Releana Peacecraft and listen to one of her many speeches of Pacifism. 

*Hey Alex* Lea decided to bother her cousin since neither one of them enjoyed this class much.

*What?*

*Stop Staring at Heero would you* she said.

*I am not staring!!!! So did you talk to Quetre like you promised you would?*

*Yes.. I talked to him.. and i gave him the option to think about it*... Lea paused her train of thought.

*Hey Quetre!!!* Lea smirked as she watched him actually perk up and look around  the room momentarily. *Sorry.. I was bored and wanted to check your reaction* She watched him send a glare at her. *Whatcha thinking about?*

*None of your business..* 

*Ooooh that doesn't sound like the Quetre i know... i bet i know!!!* Usagi got in on the conversation.

*What???* Both girls watched him turn pale.

*It's Trowa , Ne??* Lea asked. She watched him turn a very unnatural shade of red. The twins exchanged a very humorous smile.. trying hard not to laugh.

*You really can't hide much from us you know.. you seem to almost always stare at him.. does he know??* Usagi asked.

*Iie...* he let his head hit the desk.

*Hmmmm* both girls said.. then the bell rang letting them go for the day.

"What was that last Hmmm about??" He asked. The two cracked up laughing as the exited the building. 

"It was just that there's a winter dance coming up.. you could always ask him to go with you..."

"what about you two.." he sighed.

"You see we can't.. it's right on the day of the new moon" Alex said with her usual cold tone that competed with the perfect soldier.

"What about a new moon??" Wufei asked.. then the girls noticed his other friends were there.

"What are you girls like witches or something??" Duo asked.

"Something.." They said together and walked away giggling.

"Women.." He said shaking his head "Do you know what that's about??"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Quetre watched the three girls disappear down the street. "Cause i barely believe it myself..."


	3. A start of a new Relationship??

       Heero was wandering the long corridors to Peacecraft academy. He was to Immediately report to Releana's office at the time but he was taking forever purposely. Honestly there was a time when he thought he was in love with Releana Peacecraft. That had been part of the reason as to why he came to the academy. As Time went on he realized he really didn't feel much to the Pacifist girl. 

        They had dated for a short while. It was then they realized that it was all out of the fact they couldn't be together. He was to kill her and yet no matter how many times he had the chance he could never take it. She was probably the only person who didn't pale or go weak or anything when he would say he's kill them, well besides Lea whom he had met the year before. She would just persist to get inside his heart. She desperately wanted to see how he ticked and why wouldn't he just stop running from her. That's what intrigued him. 

        Releana just had lustful thoughts about him and convinced herself on another level that she was in love with the guy when it was just that, lustful thoughts.(Well he is Hott) When they finally got together they had absolutely nothing in common, they truthfully weren't happy with each other now that nothing was standing in the way, even if she had gotten him to open up to some people. It was then when he made it to her office. He tried the handle it was locked.

"Just a minute!!!" Relena called from the other side of the door. Heero Shrugged, maybe she was getting ready for the dance so he found a dark corner to stand in. The door swung open and that Alex girl walked out. Now this girl.. Heero could probably picture himself with.. She was just as detached as he once was.. well she wasn't detached around her two cousins Quetre and the rest of the ex-pilots. Ex-Pilot.. who was he fooling he still thought himself to be a pilot if a mission was given to him he'd be most likely to accept.

"Just wait a few more minutes." She told Heero in a tone that would probably intimidate him if he hadn't used that tone most of his life. Just then that  Usagi girl came out wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

" A couple more minutes." She told Heero. He gave her a slight nod. Yes, that was the girl Wufei would not stop babbling about.. She annoyed him or so he claims. Slight sobbing was heard on the other side of the door.

"She really hates it huh?" Alex asked Usagi.

"Yes, if it were up to her she'd probably starve herself..." Usagi said looking at the door pitifully. "She'd rather die herself than hurt another friend."

"Well at least she gets to go to the dance with that cute guy..." Alex Muttered.

"You're not going?!?!"

"No... guys don't happen to go out of their way to hit on me like they do you and Lea.

"Are you sure you're ok Lena??" Lea asked heading out of the door still wiping her eyes.

"I'm positive.. It wasn't as bad as i thought it would be.. now go.. you still have to get ready for Duo." Releana hugged the girl then sent her on her way.

"Ok.." Lea said through tears that were resurfacing. "Hi Heero.." She said wiping her tears away once again. He lifted her chin slightly.

"Tears don't suit you at all." He said giving her one of the RARE smiles he gives only to people he let's get close to him. "Don't let me find you crying again..." He said taking the protective brother role over her.

"Sure... When you see Duo.. tell him I'll meet him at the dance. Are you coming??"

" No."

"You should." Alex mumbled slightly.

"Yeah you really should.. I'm sure you'd have fun!!"

"I'll think about it." He said and the three girls were gone.

"Come in Heero!!" Releana called. He walked in while she was patting concealer on her neck.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Uhmm I was wondering if you were going to the dance??" She asked with ease.

"Not likely.." He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Well We're having a Winter ball King and Queen.. and I sort of wanted you to be the one to watch the ballots.. because of the incident last year." 

"The Ballot stuffer??" he smirked. Duo thought it would be funny to put up a fake box with the fake ballots Voting him and the blow-up doll he brought.. The doll was very.. Busty and wore almost nothing and he ran out like he was pulling up his pants as if he had been doing something with the doll before they called his name. Heero then busted out into full blown laughter.

"It's not funny Heero!!!" Releana stamped her foot angrily at the laughing ex-pilot.

"Yes it was...  I think that was the first time i laughed in years because you were so upset!!!" He said calming down his laughs.

"So will you do it??"

"Sure...."  he said leaving the office.

"Yeah so i was telling him that i was proud of him for doing his homework then he tried to say something to sound smart but he sounded ridiculous because it wasn't him." Lea said."Why do guys try to change so you'd like them more when you already like them."

"I don't know.. i think it has something to do with their manly pride." Usagi said.

"But you seem to like a guy with much pride, Usa-Chan." Alex Smirked.

"What??" Usagi said. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I Do!!!!" Lea said. "Does the Name Wufei ring a bell??"

"I so don't like that Prideful Bastard!!!" Usagi said. Alex and Lea Cracked up laughing.

"Really I could've sworn you do!!!" Alex said. "I mean you always seem to talk about him after Gym Class especially since you two are teaching lessons." Alex said making Lea laugh even more.

"So what?!?! That Chauvinistic pig always seems to think about himself and Only himself!!!" She said as her temper flared at her sister and cousin.

"Really??" Lea asked Trying hard to look interested.

"Yes!!! I mean yeah he's good looking and has a nice build but that's all he has going for him. I mean that Whole 'Weak Onna' Thing gets old after hearing it for a while.. and i bet he talks about the three of us like that when we're not around. I mean who gave him the right to think that ALL women are weak!!!" She said getting angry as she spoke. "If anything he should be called the Weak Onna.. I mean he hides behind that phrase so much I'd be surprised if anyone would fall for him."

"It Seems that you have sister dear."

"Nope nu-uh not ever!!!" 

"But you seem to give him more than enough of your time.. and they say: opposites attract!!!" Alex said.

"I told you already i do not care for that self-centered, Chauvinists pig, prideful, honor bearing asshole.. and that's that!!!" Usagi growled at her sisters. They Cracked up laughing. Lea held onto to a pole to keep from falling down, Alex was in tears.. She froze when she noticed several other presences behind her. "Oh no!!!" she groaned before turning around, and she really didn't have to for Duo had went to support Lea.. more like for them to support each other.

"You think that low of me Onna??" his voice asked right in her ear sending chills down her spine. She wasn't going to back down.. not now... She was still angry over the fact her sister and cousin tricked her.

"Yeah i think that lowly of you." She said glaring him in the face. "You hide too much behind putting all women down."

"You know nothing about me Onna..."

"And you know even less about me!!!" She said with a deep throated growl that made him step back some.

"Usa.. back up..." Lea got worried. Even after already taking her fill of blood for the month it still hasn't registered into her system completely.. and now that she's angry she can still have the need to feed.. Strangely she complied Wufei looked at her strangely wondering how she growled like that.. it was inhuman.

*Quetre get the guys to leave... even though we just were fed Usagi is angry.. She will still have that need since it didn't register in her system yet.*

*You just...fed???* he paled which didn't go unnoticed by Trowa.

*uhmm yeah Leana sort of sacrificed for us..* She frowned and looked at the ground. Trowa caught that one too as another deep throated growl tore from Usagi's Throat.

"Too bad you're angry Usagi.. I was going to ask you to the dance." Wufei had a smug look on his face as she eyed him strangely.

"What did you call me??" Usagi said.

"Usagi..." Alex provided the answer. Usagi then turned with her nose in the air.

"For not calling me Onna you can call me Usa... I guess I'll see you at the dance." She took of nose still in the air.

"Told you!!!!" Alex and Lea.

"We've got to get going... See you at the dance boys!!!" Lea said and they were all gone.


	4. The Winter Dance

 Disclaimer: I Hate these things and i keep forgetting to put this up but i own nothing otherwise it wouldn't be called a fanfic.. This Goes for all chapters.. even the ones before this.

"I Can't  Believe you're making me come to this stupid dance." Alex said letting her cousin Lea put her hair into flat twists in the front and spiral curls in the back and her other cousin Usagi do her make-up.

"Aww Come on.. I bet maybe you can get Heero to dance with you.." Usagi said. putting on her eye shadow.

"What?!?!" 

"Come on!!!!! We all know you've got the Hotts for him!!" Lea said. finishing up her curls.

"Well, Maybe..." She said Really quiet. "I can't believe that we're still going.. even after the risk that 'He' might show up."

"Listen we're going to chance it.. cause right now we're happy.. and if he does show up we'll kick some Chiba ass!!!" Usagi said.

"And Not Really Ruin our dresses either!!!" Lea Unsnapped a couple of snaps showing the pair of Shorts under the skirt part and snapped it back up.

"You guys really thought this out??" Alex said.

"Of course.. well intentionally i did it cause Duo-Chan either was going to come here and be risked getting killed here but Usagi, cause she thinks he's too happy, or i go to the dance and risk myself.. and Chiba has terrible aim. last time he hit me in the stomach..." Lea started rambling on.

"Had to get her started didn't you??" Usagi glared at Alex.

"Duo?? I must say you look clean..." Quetre said fixing his tie.

"Thanks, Quetre." He said.

"Maxwell, give it to me??"

"What??"

"My KATANA!!!!"

"Last time i saw it Rashid was polishing it for me. I asked him to." Duo said.

"Why??" 

"Why not?? I mean i had taken it last week waiting for you to notice, Wufei. I had forgotten about it and when i found it i thought it needed polishing and asked Rashid to do it since you don't trust me with it." Duo said making Heero glance up from his laptop (Some habits never fade), Trowa snap out of his thoughts on a certain blonde, Wufei stand mouth open and Quetre smiling a little bit.

"You feeling ok, Duo??" Heero asked.

"Yes, just fine. Why do you ask??" He said fixing his little red bow tie in the mirror.

"You just called him Wufei." Trowa pointed that out.

"That is his name right??" Duos asked giving himself one last check over. "Ready!!!" he declared making them all stare again. He's usually the last one ready.

"Then i guess we should get going." Quetre was stunned.

"Sure.." He said. and they were all gone but couldn't stop staring at Duo like he had grown another head, especially since he had offered to drive which was good since none of them could place a reason for him.. being semi-polite. All the years they knew him he was not once ever anywhere as polite.. sure he's behaved himself but never like this. As soon as they got to the dance Heero Took his place near the ballot box, Quetre was off in search of the Trio (Lea, Usagi, and Alex.), Duo was sitting at a table waiting for his date, Wufei was waiting with him, and Trowa found a wall where he could see EVERYTHING. 

         He doesn't trust the Trio, Something about them is off.. very off and Quetre knows about it. Why didn't he just ask Quetre?? Well, truth be told he's in love with the shy sweet guy. He loved everything about him. How he was smart, always caring, the way he looks so adorable when he blushes, and especially his innocence. (Which surprises many especially after the war) Yes, he loved the ex-pilot of Sandrock and he didn't want to upset him by asking about the only girls he talks to outside of his family without blushing. They're probably as important to him as his sisters. Well Lea and Usagi seem to be the closest to him.

"You know if you love Quetre so much you should tell him." A Familiar voice crashed through his thoughts. He turned around to find the trio, well two of the trio that Alex girl was getting punch.

"Who are you really??" He asked.

"Leana and Serena Usagi Tsukino." They both replied.

"No.. I mean who are you really? There is something very off about your characters." They exchanged strange glances.

"Listen.." Usagi spoke. "Quetre's like a brother to us and yes there is something off about us. We really don't share the 'off ' thing with many people. So we'll cut you a deal.. you tell Quetre how you're feeling about him and the 5 of us will sit down and tell you about it."

"Why should i trust you?"

"Truth be told our lives are in danger of some sort and only two people know enough to protect us." Alex joined the conversation. "We can't tell the other guys because as soon as the threat is gone so will we.. and it'll only worsen things." She said just then Duo walked up and snagged the one he's been waiting for in a tight hug.

"Hi Duo!!!!" She giggled 

"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" he asked holding g out his hand.

"Sure.." She took his hand, frowning slightly, and they headed to the dance floor. Usagi took that time to go bother Wufei, literally, and it only resulted in an argument moments.

"Deal or no deal??" Alex asked him.

"Deal!!!" He said cause regardless he would benefit from the deal either way: He could get Quetre and know what makes these girls cause too many emotions in him, or not get Quetre, which would probably devastate him, and still know what stirs up so many emotions in Quetre. Now that he thinks about he's putting a lot on the line, well no backing out now.. he started this personal mission and it must be completed now.

"Hey Heero!!!" A Hilde stopped by the Ballot Box. (Sorry Hilde lovers... i just find it hard placing someone else here. personally i like Hilde.. she's cool! ^_^) 

"Hi.." He said.

"You came alone??" 

"Yes..."

"I See you're protecting the Ballot box.. think Duo's going to pull a prank like last year??" Heero looked at her. Somehow he knew she was hinting at that. That and if Duo came alone, somehow the girls fall all over themselves to find out from his friends if he's dating someone or not. Heero figures they probably would like the fact that they're dating not o only a good looking guy.. but a funny guy that gives him the attractive air around him.. at least that's what some girls tell him.

"Not Likely."

"So is Duo even here this year?? So far the night's been Prank-less."

"Yes, He's here."

"Dateless as always right??" Heero smirked. Everyday this girl walks up to him asking about Duo.. and he has yet to tell her about Lea.. A lot of girls will hate her for that.

"Actually i wouldn't know..."

"You mean he's not even here with that Leana girl.. the one he's almost always with??"

"I Wouldn't know..." Heero smirked watching his best friend whisper stuff into Lea's ear while they danced, he sort of pitied the girl but it's her own fault for being oblivious to what everyone else sees.. obvious chemistry.

"Well nice talking to you Heero.." Hilde said and walked away. Then he spotted Alex coming in his direction. Somehow without even trying she has squeezed her way into his thoughts. Maybe it has something to do with her being like who he once was, before dating Releana, you know closed off  to the rest of the world not wanting to crack a smile. Well in her case she smiled whenever she was around her cousins and Quetre that is.

"Hi!!! Heero right??"

"Right.. To what do i owe this pleasure??" He said pulling one of Duo's introd. lines.. why he did that he'll never know.  
"Pleasure?? Please.. it's anything but that..." She said smoothly watching her cousin become infuriated with Duo. "What's that Duo guy like??" She asked. Heero raised an eyebrow in surprise.. he didn't think she'd want an outgoing guy like him.

"Very energetic, Usually runs off of his hormones, annoying, A Ladies man.. or so he thinks." Alex started laughing. "Something funny?"

"Uhmm it seems that you're his best friend... might want to save him because he's making Lea mad and that usually isn't a good thing since most things don't make her mad." She said holding her stomach.

"What's so funny??" 

"Nothing..." She lied. She was laughing at the messages she was getting from her. "5...4...3...2...1.."

"DUO!!!!!!" A Voice boomed most of the people on the dance floor stopped and looked at the couple.

"What's troubling you, My fair maiden." He said and She growled at him.. kind of like the deep throated growl Usagi was doing earlier many kids backed up.

"You're what's Troubling my still waters!!!" She said. He had a look of hurt and surprise on his face but it was soon replaced with a look of anger.

"Well if I trouble you then why did you agree to come to the dance with me."

"Duo, Listen to yourself!!! you can't be comfortable trying to be so formal like this!!!" She hissed angrily. "And i agreed to come with you only because you were yourself earlier. Not the well mannered gentleman that appeared out of nowhere." Now the look of surprise returned. 

"You like me for who i was."

"For who you are. You really are a baka!!!" She said not calming down.

"I've been trying to tell him that for years.." Wufei said earning a smirk from Duo  giggles form other students, and a growl from Lea.  She whipped around to look in his direction.

"If I hear another word out of your mouth i will personally shove your katana down your throat!!!" She said angrily and some girls in the room clapped in and cheered. Just then Arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She heard a familiar laughter.

"Did you know how sexy you look when you're upset, babe??" Duo whispered in her ear and she immediately turned red. 

"Okay!! Okay break it up!!! The shows over!!!" Usagi yelled at the group of kids who were watching the argument and they all went back to their own business.

"So Who's up for a prank??" Duo Took apart his tie.

"Let's go then!!!" Lea said.

"Do you think it's wise to leave a mechanical genius and a prank master to do a prank??" Quetre asked

"*OF COURSE* it's going to be funny." Usagi said.

"So Since the main threat of the ballot box is gone would you like to dance??" Heero Asked Alex.

"You're serious aren't you??"

"I never joke like Duo." he said.

"Fine." She took his waiting hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hai i know this chapter sucked.. oh well maybe not but i think you'll like the next chapter best!!! Ja!!!!!


	5. The Best prank ever!!!

"Wufei I don't see why you're so paranoid over my favorite relative and her boyfriend setting up a prank. It might Actually be funny this year.."

"What do you mean this year.. you've never been here before this year." He looked at her.

"From what Releana tells me she had begged Heero to watch the ballots so there isn't a repeat of the last year's prank.. although i must say Heero doesn't do well on missions." She said

"You don't know what you're talking about Woman!!!" He said.

"Really??" She pointed at her cousin and Heero on the dance floor.

"That's only because the threat is gone."

"Hi Usagi!!!" The school player approached Usagi totally ignoring Wufei.

"Hi Jeff." 

"So for that Mythology project.. how about you come over to my dorm and work on it." He said.

"Well I prefer if we did it at the Library.. I mean Fei and Duo have to do the project together and well I have to make sure they don't destroy each other!!!" She said sweetly while lacing her fingers with Wufei at the same time. Jeff narrowed his eyes at their laced fingers.  Alex and Heero sat down at the table right across from them.

"Hey man where is your hoe?? Shouldn't he be preparing for this year's Ultra prank??" Before anyone could blink  Alex by the collar.

"I don't see what's your problem?? My cousin has no interest in you.. Honestly that gives you no reason to try and down size a guy's ego!!! She's with Wufei so be it.. just smile and be on your merry way." She said and ropped his collar and he hit the floor with a thump.

"You know Alex.. we all know you're the incredible Hulk in a sense.. but really it doesn't make much sense to traumatize the school's main QB..." Releana said.

"I'll try not to next time." She smiled and took her seat next to Heero.

"Heero??" Releana started.

"Lea and him disappeared for this year's Prank." He said cutting her off.

"Oh.. well i need you to help Tally up the Votes for this year's King, Queen and Royal court!!!" She said smirking at the way him and Alex got along just fine.. pity that a cute picture would fall apart when they get rid of Darien.

"I'll be back for the slow dance you promised me..." He whispered in her ear and walked away.

"I saw that!!!" Lea said sitting down and pulled Duo into her lap. "Go Alex flirting with Heero!!"

"Shouldn't that seating be the other way around??" Alex asked.

"No!!!!" Lea said. "Duo has way too many fantasies of me running through his mind.. One starting with me sitting in his lap.." She said.

"That's not true!!!" Duo said. "Most of them start that way!!!" He put on one of his stupid grins. "One starts this way." He said She pushed him off her lap.

"Awww Babe!!! You know i was only kidding!!!"

"No you weren't!!!" She said letting him sit on her lap again.

"You're right!!!" He said planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"So.. any hints on this year's prank??" Some girl came up.

"No.. but it'll happen just after they crown the king and Queen.." Duo said.

"Good luck you two!!!" She grinned and winked at Leana and Duo.

"Something we miss??" Thay asked at the same time.

"Duo!!!!" Hilde called.

"Uhmm.. yeah.. Hi Hilde."

"Come dance with me!!" She offered her hand.

"Uhmm how about no!!!"

"What?!?!"

"I don't think we've been introduced Properly" Usagi said to the girl.

"I'm Hilde!!!" She said very hastily. "why won't you dance with me?!?!?"

"For Obvious Reasons.."  Alex pointed at her cousin who was currently whispering something in Duo's Ear that only make him crack a goofy grin.

"They've been dating oh.. for a good 2... 3 weeks now..." Usagi said.and Hilde marched away with a spiteful attitude towards the other girls secretly vowing to destroy their lives.

"Ok!!!" Releana got up on stage with 2 envelopes. "We're ready to announce this year's Royal court!!!" She said and much applause came. "This year the Ballot Box was guarded to keep events like last year from happening!!" She said and much laughter came up. "DUO!!! DUO!!!DUO!!!" The crowd cheered.

"Ok.. Ok... For this year's Prince and Princess.. Usagi Tsukino and Jeffrey Tora!!!" Usagi Glared at the 'Prince' for this year who was only more than eager to hand her the Roses that he was instructed to give her.. along with a kiss on the cheek.. That was really unnecessary.

"Arigato Minna-chan!!!" Usagi said and stepped back.

"Like wise here.. especially for Voting me to be the prince  of such a beautiful Princess." Usagi Rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ok!!!" Releana didn't like the glare that was being sent Jeffrey's direction from a certain Chinese Pilot. "This year's King is.." She tore open the envelope and her eyes nearly bugged out. "Duo!!!" She said and everyone broke out into applause. "I guess that wasn't a prank." Relena rolled her eyes. " This year's Queen  is.. Me!!!" Releana said and the audience applauded. Then they dropped the Ballons into the audience Duo and Lea cracked up laughing at what appeared to be bodies falling from the ceiling. People b acked up when they saw it.

"Oh yeah and i have to thank someone who helps keep me in such great shape!!" Duo yelled hopping off the stage and picking up one of the 'bodies' and held it up. "Thanks Wu-man" Everyone laughed when they saw what the bodies were and passed them around. All of them were the same.. Blow up dolls that had a little pigtail glued to the back and had WAY too much make-up and the skimpiest out fit ever!!!

"MAXWELL!!!!!" A Familiar yell was heard and a chase was under way and EVERYONE was laughing. Lea was cracking up when one of the other Dolls made it's way around.. One of Alex AND Usagi.

"LEANA!!!!!!!" They both yelled.

"Uh oh!!!" She ditached the skirt part of her dress now and was wearing the shorts that were underneath, then took off running. Just then a gunshot was heard and everyone cleared the Dance hall.. Just then an All wooden Arrow zipped by ripping Alex's shirt.

"Darien..." All three girls said.


	6. The Baka came to town

"Darien" The girls glared at the guy with the crossbow.

"I knew i'd find you three out on the night of a new moon." he said Aiming the

cross bow at Alex. "Thought you was slick changing your tracks leaving me

on earth?? Right?!?!" Heero Stepped in front of her and his fellow friends took up their stances on both sides of him

"Who are you and who do you work for??" He asked out of pure habit.

"None of your business boys now move.. you have no idea what kind of evil you're

protecting." he said. Just then three blurs flipped over their heads and kicked him at once.

"Evil?? We are not the evil ones here!!!"Serena kicked his cross bowacross the room. They had just ditched the skirt part of their dresses.

We're not the ones shooting a cross bow in a room full of innocent students!!" Alex said

"I'm not also Starving waiting for the slightest hint of blood to set me off."

He shot back clutching a blade in the palm of his hand drawing blood. The three

girls just stood there looking very pleased with themselves. "More innocent lives went down the drain!!!" He said taking balde in his other hand and throwing it straight at Serena. Before it made conct a person came

between it all.. Relena peacecraft.

"How dare you come into my school trying to kill my friends and many innocent people." She yelled throwing the blade back at him going back through his injured hand. Just then four females dressed in red, green, blue, and orange entered the room. "Mina, Lita, Rei, Ami... Get this man off of my property immediately.. i better not see your face here ever again!!!" she said her voice running real cold. The four female type Maguanacs dragged the man out of the room. She then destroyed the cross bow. And turned to the Trio with tears in her eyes. "Are you three ok??"

"Fine.." The girls only smiled.. Releana is sacrificing much for just those three girls.

"Go ,Leana, with your bad self throwing that blade right through his already injured hand!!!"  Usagi Encouraged her friend.

"Only thanks to Lea Showing me how!!" She said blushing.

"Nah..you're talented!!!" Lea said picking up her skirt part of her dress and fastening it around her waist again.

"I guess so.."

"I didn't think i could of held out much longer."

"But you did!!"

*Lea..Usagi.. Alex?? Someone*

*Yeah Quetre??* Alex replied quickest.

*Wasthat Darien Chiba??*

*Hai..demo.. he was sort of drunk when he came.. probably because he just found us when he was only beginning to sober up.*

*Please don't say we have to tell the guys NOW!!!!* Lea said in a whiney tone (in her

mind???)

*NO.. We'll just give half the truth..* Usagi said.

"Who was that guy??" Duo asked putting his arms around Lea Protectively, then sat down in a chair pulling her into his lap.

"An ex-boyfriend." Alex said angrily. That part was true. (Gomen sis)

"He's crazy?? You know cutting his own hand..." Duo said.

"Yes, that's why i broke up with him.. he's one of those psychotic boyfriends..." She said sucking on her bottom lip. Lea then yawned and leaned on Duo.

"Come on Lea." Releana picked her up from his lap. "Michelle!!!" REleana called and another one of her Maguanac type of girls came. "Can you help Leana to the car.. the girls and i will be preparing for our departure.

"Hai... Leana.. Have you been drinking again." Quetre tensed.

"No.. i layed off the booze after what happened last." She busted into giggles and was led out of the room. The remaining girls cracked up laughing.

"What happened last time??" Duo asked.

"We were on our way out to the car when she did a pole dance on one of  the poles on the street!!!" Usagi said laughing hard. "See you!!" She said just before kissing Wufei quickly, then went in the same direction Michelle took Lea out.

"Bye!!!" Alex said smiling at the boys and sent a wink towards Heero and she left after her sister.

"I'll see you boys monday!!" Releana said and left. The boys left the hall that was currently being cleaned by one of the many janitors and headed for Quetre's Limo that was waiting outside.


	7. Telling Trowa

"Hey,Duo, Where are you going??" Quatre asked watching Duo Rebraiding his braid.. carefully.

"I'm going to lunch!!!" He said Happily.

"And it requires you to rebraid that braid of yours so carefully?" Trowa asked just leaving the librabry.

"Actually it does!!" Duo said securing the end with a rubberband. "Cause i'm having it with a very lucky lady!!!" 

"You mean Leana??" Quatre asked.

"Yes!!!" He smiled in the mirror checking his teeth.

"You... really.. like her??" Quatre asked.

"Like her!! I might be in love with her!!!!" He said.

"You... think so??"

"Yeah!!.. I've never been more happier... I mean it's like we   were meant for each other!! like...... Romeo and Juliet." He said and a familiar motorcycle engine  was heard. "That would be her!!!" He said taking off downstairs.

"He does know that Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy romance..." Trowa said.

"As well at this Romance.." Quatre said and walked away to his room.

"Quatre..." Trowa followed him.

"Hmm??"

"What's so special about those girls.. they tend to bring out pity when you see the others with them.. I mean Heero and Wufei are finally acting semi-normal" Trowa sat on his bed.

"Well.. that's the thing.. if I tell you, you won't believe me.. you'd have to see it for  yourself." Quatre said.

"Hmm??"

"The girls... aren't exactly normal.. How much do you believe in supernatural creatures??"

"Super natural as in Elves, Fairies??"

"Try Vampires....."

"What?!?!"

"Vampires.. blood sucking creatures. Stereotypically they can't come out in the day, need blood often, soul less, unable to show many emotions, can't stand crosses, churches and/or garlic."

"But not stereotypically??"

"They can come out in the day, can live off of blood for a month.. the girls have souls, Obviously if they have souls they have emotions, they are athiest but can easily hold a bible, cross, and go into a church, and Love Garlic."

"So you're saying 'the trio' are Vampires??..."

"I didn't think you'd believe me..."

"I've been trained to believe what i can see or touch..." Trowa said Creeping up behind Quatre.

"So was I.. and they showed me exactly four years ago today.. they wanted me to be one of them.. it was a choice... Of course being taken over by shock i forgot my training and panicked.. I didn't think i'd see them again..."

"But they came back..." Trowa  placed his hands on either side of his arms.

"Yeah... and they need my help against that psychotic guy, yet they really don't want the others to know."

"And you told me because..." He pulled him into a comforting hug from behind making Quatre tense up momentarily. 

"I trust you the most out of the others.. and if Duo, Heero, or Wufei ever started to avoid them or something i'd be afraid of the girls' wrath." He leaned into the hug.

"Is there any way to prove all of this??"

"Yes... but we'll have to wait until tomorrow.." Quetre pointed at the Calender marking tomorrow as 'The New Moon'. 

*~*~*~*

Sorry for anyone offended by the tension between Quatre and Trowa.. anyway.. I'm going away now...

People please!!! Read my original fic (How I became the Dragoli Princess)!!! I promise you that you'll like it if you like most of my stories!!! And if not.. then tell me so… PLEASE!!!!!


	8. Vampress in heat...

_*Hey Trowa!!!!*_ A Cheerful voice said in his mind he looked to his left to see Usagi smiling at her paper, Alex trying to convince Heero to download a game onto his laptop, and Leana sucking face with Maxwell, well it's worse than Sucking face... They might as well have rented a hotel room and finished everything then.. _*Trowa!!!!* _He looked Realizing the voice in his head was Usagi's.

_*What??? Wait how are you-*_

_*Sorry but Quetre told me he told you.. so i figured why try to hide things anymore.. Not like it mattered because Quetre also told me about the passionate sex you two had last night too!!!*_  He watched her lay down on the grass ready to crack up laughing._ *Yes, the other girls know... Since they're both busy they wanted me to tell you that we're glad you two were together.*_

_*Great.. but we didn't do anything ya know*_****

_*Well Making out counts for something... Quetre was so happy I almost cried.. we haven't seen him that happy since he got Sandrock...*_

"Oh god!!!" Leana said loudly. "Sorry i didn't mean to.." She put her hand up to her mouth realizing she bit the inside of Duo's lip, which was now bleeding and working heavily on her senses... She was slightly aroused by that simple bit of blood.

"It's ok.." He said seeing the worried look in her eyes along  with a hint of arousal. "I guess you couldn't resist being turned on by my charm.." He joked trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm gonna go!!" She said hiding her now growing fangs(A reaction to it being feeding day and his lip bleeding) She took off running, much too fast and with a big head start for him to catch up. Duo was now Through and through confused.. It was a simple accident out of deep desire and being aroused, and she started to panic like she did.

"I'm gonna go talk to her.." Alex Volunteered. "We're gonna get a game downloaded on that laptop whether you like it or not Mr. Yui!!!" She said quickly and kissed him then started jogging off in the direction her cousin went. Trowa stole a quick glance at Quetre who was currently talking to his sister Iria who had IM'd him while he was on-line checking his e-mail. Then he stole a quick glance at Usagi who was looking slightly pale and tried to convince Wufei she wasn't sick.

_*Usagi...* He thought when she finally got him to leave her alone._

_*Hmm??*_

_*What just happened??*_

_*With Leana and Duo??*_

_*NO.. with the pigs that flew out of my nose.. Yes with Leana and Duo*_

_*Well Lea really likes Duo and that could either be a positive thing or a negative thing...*_

_*Negative??*_ Quetre interrupted. Trowa realized now that Usagi kept the communication link open for this one.

_*Well yeah... Now truth is that  she didn't mean to bite his lip like that.. it was all out of her instincts.*_ Usagi said to the guys. _*See Full blooded Vamps like us we have souls.. we don't have to but can eat and drink regular food we break through the stereotypes that are out there. The only down side to that is if we fall in love with a Non-Vampire.. there's that desire to make them like us.. it's kind of like marking them for us for all time. Usually to be sure We'd have to.. uhmm sample the possible choice's blood. It's like a mental chemical type of thing, think of it more like an animal in heat type of thing.. The problem is that Duo set it back when he pulled away before she got to do that. Usually when that happens there is usually more sexual tension sense between either one or both of them...*_ She continued looking more worried as the seconds ticked by.

_*And...*_ Both Trowa and Quetre urged her on.

_*If only she's feeling it.. it becomes an obsession.. No one of the opposite can get within a five foot radius of her affection..  Eventually she'll kill herself or the object of her affection because 1) her uncertainty of whether they belong together and 2) the uncertainty will drive her insane.. especially if she's pushing him further away because of  he obsessing over him.* Usagi paused. * The worse part is that Leana doesn't like being how she is because she's lonely and can trust few people with something like this along with the fact all of her mortal friends will grow old before her eyes after her 21st b-day... we don't age anymore after that*_

_*So what does that have to do with the situation...*_ Quetre asked knowing there has to be a more fatal side to this.

_*She'll distance herself at the beginning and probably will end up killing herself.*_ She said then a growl tore from her throat. _*Listen I've gotta meet the girls.. I'm starving... I'll see you all tomorrow..*_ She said made her excuse to leave Wufei's side and kissed him quickly to prevent a previous situation and took off.

"That's not good especially since Hilde doesn't know how to keep her distance when it comes to Duo.." Quetre brought his laptop next to his love.

"Not good is an understatement.. if Leana is as vicious as Usagi says.. she'll probably kill the girl." Trowa put his arm around Quetre.


	9. Effects of the condition

"Hey Duo!!!" Hilde Said holding on to his arm.

"Yeah.. hi Hilde.." He said looking for someone in particular.

"Whatcha doing??" She said pushing him against the lockers.

"Uhmm Looking for Leana..." He pushed her off of him.

"I don't see why you persist to be with the whore... I mean I've ONLY seen her flirt with Brad and his group of friends." She grabbed his arm again.

"False front teeth, walnuts for brain Brad??" He asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah i just saw her a few seconds ago with him heading to the back stairwell.. you know the one rarely used to get to classes."

"Whatever!!!" He pushed her off of his arm when he spotted Alex, Usagi, Heero, and Wufei. "Hey guys!!!!" He ran to catch up with the group.

"Why does he persist to be with that slut??" Hilde muttered under her breath. Before she could blink she was kissing the cold lockers behind her and fingers grasped her head at the scalp causing some pain.

"What did you just say to him???" A Very cold and angry voice said in her ear.

"Let me go or I'll sue you for harassment." Hilde said recognizing the voice off the bat. She found her face getting slammed into the locker not relinquishing her hold on her hair.

"I'd like to see that float when you're the one calling my house every half hour telling me to back off of being with Duo..." She said Growling deep in her throat.. and it wasn't the kind she pulled when she was angry.. this one sounded really animalistic since she was furious.

"Leana!!" Usagi called over the crowd of people who were watching the scene but nothing registered in her mind, only her and Hilde were there .

"Now what did you say.. Tell me or I'll break that cute little nose that you spent so much money on." She said.

"I told him the truth.. that your nothing more than a gutter slut!!!" Hilde said. "A smart, trifling Gutter slut living in a book worm's body."

"Leana!!!!" Alex said worming her way through the crowd trying to keep her cousin from killing the girl.

"Gutter slut hmm??" Leana chuckled ignoring the corney bookworm crack. " You should look in the mirror more often.." She turned the dark haired girl around and held her by the throat. "but then again you might not want to after this!!!" She raised her fist ready to make a connection when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Leana stop..." Heero said when he was sure he got her attention. She looked at him then at the girl whose nose was currently bleeding, immediately without warning  her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh My God!!"  Now Releana made her way through the crowd of kids and took one glance at Hilde's bloody face.. the blood smeared on the lockers and Leana currently in Heero's embrace crying her eyes out, she knew what happened right away.

"I didn't mean to..." She said muffling herself in Heero's chest. "I really didn't.. I-I I don't know what came over me..." She said quickly starting to hiccup.

"Break it up!!! Go to class!!" Usagi, Alex, and Releana broke up the crowd. It was then Usagi Turned to look at the boy with the chestnut colored hair, who was currently looking at the object of his DEEP affection muffling her apologies into his best friends chest.

"Duo, Can you take Hilde to the nurse for me??" Usagi asked but he wasn't listening. He was getting over the initial shock that Leana could be so violent. An Object fell to the floor from Liana's Loose hands.. her glasses. "Duo??" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, Sure nurse." He said  he knelt picking up her glasses. He pocketed them for later.. He'd at least have an excuse to see her later. He gave Hilde a tissue and held her head back while he led her to the nurse.

"I'm sorry i couldn't help it.. I just felt an immediate need to bash her face in and... and.. i went along with that urge and..." Leana trailed off while Heero Tried to comfort her.

"I thought i had told you that tears don't suit you at all."

"You did..." She smiled wiping her tears away. "Where are my glasses??" She asked realizing she couldn't see that great.

"I don't know.." Releana said smoothing out her hair. "Are you ok now??"

"I guess..."

"We'll take her back to her dorm.." Trowa said volunteering Him and Quetre.

"Yes.. home.. it's best you stay there..." Alex said.

"But what about Duo... I wanted to see him..." She said.

"We'll bring the baka over later.."

"That's right.. we're going to sit at home and watch movies." Alex said.

"Promise??" 

"I swear to Selene!!!" Alex and Usagi said.

"OK..." She said and hopped into Quetre's arms. "See everyone later!!!!" She said. 

*Guys... Stay with her today.. Releana says it's no problem.* Usagi said.

*Mission accepted!!!* Both guys thought.

*LAME!!!!* Both girls thought and grabbed their boyfriends and went to class.

"So are you ok now??" Quetre asked getting into the elevator.

"I don't know..." Leana sighed still wiping away tears. "I mean i KNOW what's wrong.. but  I honestly didn't think it would happen to me and.... I mean sure there was a time i thought i had Major Crush on you.." Quetre frowned and Trowa smirked. "but then i realized that i wouldn't want to get into the mess i'm currently in.. and here i am in it anyway..." She said as the tears began again. 

"Please stop crying... I promise to do one of many circus tricks.."

"I'm not 5 years old.. demo... I've always loved the circus... especially when Quetre took us to see you!!!" She smiled failing to reside her hiccups and tears and Quetre  found her shoes interesting (Since he was carrying her) while he turned an odd shade of red.

"Really??"  Trowa asked.

"Yup!!! can you juggle i always found that interesting!!"

"Yes, I can Juggle.. I'll teach you!!" 

"Sugoi!!!" She said.

"Hilde, stop it!!" Duo said angrily.

"But she is psycho.. look what she did to my face!!!!"

"Hilde, She's ONLY tried about a million times to be friends with you and you always bad mouth her!! Even after the winter ball.. One would think you could at least learn to be nice." He said. "I brought you to the nurse.. now i'm leaving." He said getting up to leave. "I was actually going to stand up for you for what she did.. but maybe she was right in doing that!!" he headed for the door.

"Duo, She's the book worm type!! She won't love you for long because she'll have to change who she is to be with you. No girl wants to have given up her future for a guy.. especially the smart type!!! You won't fit with her.. I know it!!" She said in a desperate attempt.

"That's where you don't know a damn thing about her!!!" He said quietly and left for his first class of the day knowing what she said would nag him on some level.

"Why do i get the feeling that it's something more than just the usual 'stop trying to take my boyfriend' that made Lea go off the edge like that??" Wufei asked the prefect soldier.

"Because your a wise man.. and i have a feeling that Usagi, and Alex know about it." Heero paused. "As well as Quetre, Trowa and Releana" He added.

"You think Releana knows??"

"I know she knows.. notice how she stayed calm during the whole thing.... She's usually the first one to lecture someone about pascifism when she breaks up a fight." He said looking at the pascifist princess in the front of the room talking a bout something other than Pascifism for once. Just then those Maguanac type chics entered the room in mid speech Releana went to the side spoke with them for a short while then came back and said all classes was dismissed for the rest of the day. As soon as the class was emptied besides Heero and Wufei Relena ran over to Alex and Usagi and the three ran out of the room. The two remaining Gundam pilots followed them closely

"Guys..... Call Dr. J, please??" Usagi said.

"What?!?! How do you.."

"Just do it!!!" Alex said. "Darien came back.. he was in the dorm room. The Girls Relena has got rid of him but Leana's on a rampage... Just get him please!!" She said and they sped up more quickly. They guys took off and did as told.

"Leana!!!" Releana called through the room that was currently torn to shreds.

"In Here!!" Quetre yelled from the bedroom. When they got there he was red as a beet, Him and Trowa were currently sitting on her with her hands handcuffed, and she was growling.

"I Knew it!!" Usagi said. "She went through her energy." She said.

"What?!?!" 

"She went through it already??" Releana asked.

"No.. just the small amount of energy it provides for the day" Alex said. "Sorry Leana!!!"  She lifted her cousin's head and applied pressure on the back of her neck, her eyes rolled up, and her eyelids fell. She was now unconscious.


	10. 'what are you going to do?.. now that yo...

Oooooh My head... Did i die??" Leana woke up to the most unpleasant sight she could see (Lol).. Alex and Heero making out next to her bed. "NO!!!! THEY SENT ME TO HELL!!!!!!" She yelled and the door sung open to reveal Duo who  sprinted across the room to see what happened and laughed at the scene. Heero and Alex appeared to have been making out and Leana on the bed making a cross with her fingers screaming something about being in hell, not heaven

"I thought you two came to watch her."

"We were.." Heero said.

"But then we got side tracked." Alex said.

*I'd be careful ya know!!!* Leana said to her cousin, finally sitting up. *You could end up in my current situation*

*I'll Try..* Alex sent back just before leaving the room with Heero, leaving Duo with her, he closed the door and sat on the bed and she moved closer to him putting her arms around him.

"Before i forget..." He said fishing her glasses out of his book bag and placed them on her face. Then Put his arm around her.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He laughed.

"Sweetheart??" 

"Would you rather cutie, sexy, hottie, good looking,... baka??"

"Everyone but the last one..." He said. They sat in silence for a few moments and his mind kept wandering back to what Hilde said yesterday.  "Leana...." He said quietly.

"Hai??"

"It's nothing."

"It's gotta be something!!"

"Do you really care about me??"

"Of course i do!!!" She was shocked by his question.

"But don't i make you feel tied down.. like you might have to change your future plans for me??

"Mm-mmm" She shook her head. "Remember at the dance when you tried to be smart and sophisticated? I didn't like that.. i didn't want you to change like that.. it wasn't you.. I like who you are. I like you... too much..." She sighed. "Way too much.." She let him go.

"You like me too much??"

"Duo, There are things about me you wouldn't understand... well maybe you would but you'd only panic and Shy away from me." She turned her back to him. "And if you knew it  and panicked could only get you killed."

"Babe.. I've been through lots and came out alive."

"I know.. 02 was your number right??" She asked.

"How did you-"

"I found the Gundam Pilots an interesting group.. Especially after Heero tried to blow himself up. but mostly when Dr. J Took Quatre away from us Me and Usagi didn't take it well and demanded to have constant updates on him and any co-workers... or.. we'd kill him."

"You kill the doctor."

"I told you.. it goes back to what you don't know about me and the other two."

"I see.. a Secret." 

"I mean i could easily tell you.. but I wouldn't be able  to take it if you suddenly hated me and left.. like Quatre did."

"That doesn't sound like Q-man??" She turned to him and smiled.

"I know it doesn't. And I've decided to let you know.. to tell Heero and Wufei will be your choice.. and your choice alone." She kissed him with so much passion that he was shocked by it. He was in bliss never did he think he could  get so much pleasure out of a single kiss. Neither of them heard the knock on the door.

"Pizza..." Quetre walked in the room. "Oh my..." He walked back out of the room and Usagi came back in his place.

"Ok.. break it up.. break it up!!!" She pried her twin off of the braided pilot.

"Thank you Shinigami..." Was all he said after getting his head back together. Usagi gave her sister a look."Uhmm i gotta study for a Chem. test..." He glanced at the clock.

"Wait..." Leana said.

*You could've gone into one of your Horny spells!!!*

*Truthfully that was only the beginning to it.. and he was feeling it too.*

*But you're not sure if he's the right one. and what would he have done if you bit him in passion*

*Well that's the thing.. I'm allowing him to find out...* She picked up a notepad and scribbled a website, a link a name, and  another name.

"You can't be Serious!!!!"

"You know i'm going insane.. I'll probably kill Hilde off... I have to..." She said finishing off the last of any important information. "Go here tonight when you have some alone time. The page itself is odd but click this link then put in both of these names... hopefully you will take this seriously." She said

"When it comes to you, i take everything seriously." He said making Usagi Roll her eyes. 

"You might doubt that.." She  kissed him. "Now go study for that Chem. test.." She said and he was out the door.

"You know he'll probably shy away from you.. he might even leave the school."

"I know... but he had to find out eventually... better now then him walking in on feeding time or something." She said.

"But he might tell  Wufei and Heero..." Usagi said looking kind of panicked.

"Same situation there... It seems that Darien has become smart and shows up when he knows when the worst time to come is. meaning by time we get rid of him.. I'd have already killed that Hilde chic and probably get deathrow.. or worse.. get locked up in the local police station with Darien."

"Deathrow isn't bad.. no matter what they do they can't quite kill you.. and i doubt they'd let Darien keep his weapons.

"Exactly... i live off deathrow and news people will be all over."

"I see what you mean." Usagi sat down next to her twin. "So are you prepared for the possible heartbreak??"

"Not really..." She rested her head in her sister's lap. "But it was bound to happen right??"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

           Duo glanced at the clock on the living room wall it said 12:30. Yup.. he fell asleep just after finishing his studies. He fell asleep and drooled all over his note book which didn't bother him all that much because he already memorized the notes and he covered it in plastic wrap from past experiences. Slowly his mind started to wander to the one who rules his heart. It's unbelievable that Duo Maxwell, the happiest of his friends always more than willing to hit on the Gorgeous girls not the smart/gorgeous type like Leana. Then he remembered their previous conversation and how confused he had been. 

           He fished out the paper she gave him and logged onto the site. He frowned and checked the address.. yeah it was right.. and in big, red, bold letters it said: 

~~~ELITE VAMPIRE HUNTERS~~~

They do exist out there.. all over as people

Dangerous to all.

Untrustworthy creatures that can easily fool the human race and suck them dry.

"Ok..." He said and found the link he was looking for.. It was under the name of Mamoru 'Darien' Chiba #1 Elite Vampire Hunter. He immediately found the search box constantly reminding him self. Take it seriously.. seriously... He put in the Two names and this came up: 

Elizabeth Bathroy Tsukino and Alucard  Tsukino

Status: Killed by Darien Chiba.

Both born: Early 1500's

Killed: 1997

Elizabeth Bathroy; mother to All vampires. Started infecting Humans with the promise of eternal youth not telling them of the consequence that were there.Born full blooded Vampire of Dracula himself and an unknown  woman who was later made into a vampire by Dracula.

Alucard Tsukino 8th cousin to Elizabeth Bathroy Helped Elizabeth spread the infection of Vampires promising them eternal beauty. Not much know on him.

Children: Usagi Tsukino and Leana Tsukino

Born: January1,1984

Status: Current targets of Darien Chiba along with Cousin; Alex Tsukino.

"Oh my..." Quatre said from behind him nearly dropping his glass of water on Duo's head. "you looked this up??" Quatre looked at the blank look on Duo's face. After 10 minutes of shock Duo laughed a dry laugh.

"Tell me this is a joke!!!" He said.

"Sadly it isn't.." Trowa made himself known on the chair on the corner.

"No.. it's a joke and your both in on it!!!!" He said shutting everything off of his computer. "I mean she told me to take it seriously but..."

"Leana told you??" Quatre looked pale.

"About the site."

"Then she really must.." Trowa said trailing off.

"No.. See Vampires are making believe.. they can't eat Italian food, walk out in the daylight, can't stand Garlic, Come out at night, feed always... God!!" He said.

"That's the odd part... They're full blooded Vampires... they go against all of those stereotypes." Quatre sat next to Duo handing him his glass of water and he took it shakily.

"But.. The New moon thing??" Duo asked.

"The day they MUST feed otherwise they whiter and die.. and no they don't need to suck a victim clean." Quatre said. "I mean.. look at Releana... She still was walking right.." 

"What?!?!?!" 

"She's sacrificing for them.. but  me and Trowa might relieve her of that task." Quatre said. "I told you from the beginning if i told you what's different about them you wouldn't believe me.

"But she could've.."

"But she didn't.. and there's a reason for that..." Trowa said. "She cares about you.. probably more than she intended on.. the day she cut you lip.. out of pure instincts..." 

"Yeah.. Usagi said kind of think of it as an animal in heat. In order to tell if you belong together she needs some of.. You're.... blood. then there's the desire to make you like her..."

"Would you??" Duo asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Would i what??"

"Become like them??"

"I might.... they gave me a choice.. and it's still open. The down side to it all is watching everyone dear to me die of old age while I'll forever look 21." He said. "But this really isn't about me.. it's about you and what are you going to do now that you know... but make your choice wisely.. Leana.. hates what she is and would become human in a second... Doing something wrong can eternally wound her. See you in the morning.." Quatre said going upstairs with Trowa leaving Duo to his own thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

I Just wanted to day Happy Birthday Nastasia-Chan!! Hopefully you'll see this today... otherwise it will then be Happy Belated Birthday Nastasia-Chan!!.. ok people Review!! JA!!


	11. Falling into his own game

"Quatre.. are you sure you want to do that..." Usagi asked.

"Yes, Releana has a lot going on for her.. and i sort of want to help make up for the time i spent away instead of staying and helping."

"But... sometimes it can get bad and we take a lot." Alex said.

"I'm willing to do so.." He said. "I've lived through war.. that's a tough thing on it's own to do.. so please.. let me help you girls out.." 

"Leana won't like it..." Usagi said.

"But she knows it has to be done.." Trowa said from the corner. "If anything.. me and Quatre will rotate between us."

"NO!!!!!!" Both girls said. "Come on.. we barely know you and.. we don't want to hurt you.. or anyone.. just that Releana promised to Keep Yelling Heero's name until we caved."

"And you gave in like that??" Duo asked making himself known from the corner of the room.

"Yeah.. our hearing is sensitive..." Alex said noticing that he hasn't been sleeping well.. he seemed to have something on his mind.

"You have been here,at home, for the past two weeks??" Usagi asked sitting behind him.

"Most of the time.. either here or wandering around the Kingdom." He said ignoring the fact that she was now braiding his hair that hadn't been braided since he found out the truth.

"At least you're  handling it better than I did.. and they were, and are, just my friends.."

"I'm just trying to decided when to talk to her." He said pulling his knees to his chest.

"Still wallowing in shock huh??" Alex asked. "I know the feeling.. see it's weird for me.. I'm only half... cause of my Mom... Myra Bathroy.. my mom married Dracula himself...."

"And our mom married his son Alucard.. or Dracula if you reverse his name.. I always found that odd..." Usagi said securing the end to his braid.

"But like i said.. I will take Releana's place.. she already knows that i am.." he said.

"Quatre... Leana's gonna be upset..." Usagi said.

"Even more.." Alex mumbled.

"But Q-man's right.. it has to be done.." Duo said smiling a little. "And  regardless she does help set up a good prank... I think it up and she makes it work..." he said talking to himself mostly. "She is the only girl i know who would go through a food fight and not really complain..She's smart and yet doesn't mind my stupidity. So i guess with such perfection there has to be a price." He said.

"And Wufei says you're dumb!!!" Usagi grinned at him.

"I Am.." He said heading upstairs to grab something from his room. He came back shoving a box into his book bag that had his roller blades inside.

"Where are you going??" Quatre asked.

"Find Leana.. I promised to take her roller blading and what better time than our 5 month anniversary!!" He called slamming the door behind him. Soon false sniffles were heard.

"Oh how beautiful!!!" Alex continued on with her sarcastic drama act. "I wish i could find a Romantic guy!!" She said watching Heero come downstairs.

"I'm Romantic!!!"

"Yeah with your laptop!!!" She said.

"Yeah.." He rolled his eyes then picked up his laptop. "Did you know that today is our 4 year anniversary!!!" He rubbed it against his cheek. "I love you so much!!!" He planted kisses all over the laptop as Wufei and Duo walked back inside..

"You know what Wufei... I think i could wait until later to get the book from you.." Duo stared at his best friend. "I Pity you Alex.." Duo left.

"I Pity myself..." She said shaking her head at her boyfriend who was still kissing his laptop. "I guess i can't tell you what i had to tell you, Hee-chan.." She said taking on a serious tone making him stop kissing his laptop.

"What??" He asked.

"Come with me!!!" She took his laptop and ran up the stairs and he followed her. "You too.. Usagi.. Wufei." She called

"Good luck.." Quatre said as they crossed the room.

"Thanks.."  Usagi said and rushed Wufei upstairs.

"Ok....  have you guys done any search on Darien Chiba??" Alex started.

     Leana was walking down the street to clear her mind. She had been thinking about Duo again. Something just told her that she probably wouldn't have been able to be happy with him because of what she is. I mean how normal is it for you to be a happy couple.. perfect for each other, only to know that she isn't human and is sort of in heat and needs you desperately. She willed back the tears that threatened to fall. She did put herself in this situation by telling him.. she honestly thought she could handle being alone if her decided against her.

"Maybe he'll spill to Darien and I'll be killed.. hmm that would be interesting."

"What?? Finally dying by me hand??" A voice interrupted he thoughts... she looked up and saw him.. Darien Chiba.

"I didn't say i wanted to die??"

"Don't have to... It's evident in your eyes.. the feeling that  you'll probably be alone... That you deserve no one.."

"No we haven't" Heero asked.

"You surprise me 01.. That's what you were oh so known for.." Alex said watching his eyes go wide.

"How did you-"

"We knew Quatre all of our 18 years.. we forced Dr. J to give us constant updates on him and his friends..."

"I don't feel that way.." She said choking back tears.

"Yeah you do.. you're about to cry cause it's true."

"No I'm Not going to cry.. now if you'll excuse me will you move.. i have to meet someone." She tried walking past him but he only slammed her against the brick wall behind her.

"I won't be ignored... now answer the damned question!!!"

"No... that's not why i'm upset.. because if it was over because i'm lonely I'd be dumb.. to say i'm with a sweet Guy.." 

" A mortal!!!" He slapped her. He knew if he kept up the assault he could get her to go through what's left of the foreign blood left in her system forcing her to pass out.. he could lure the other two easily that way. "Who.. that guy with the braid?? I seen him not too long ago with that dark haired chick you beat up a couple weeks back." He smirked.

"You're lying!!!" She said partly believing his words.. it was likely since she had decided to let him know,

"So should we look up stuff on this guy??" Wufei asked..

"If you really want to know why Leana broke Hilde's nose.. and what we're hiding.. yeah..." Usagi said taking a seat on Wufei's lap. Heero began his search just now realizing that he didn't have much of a life before.. what came up made him frown. 

"Super Elite Vampire hunter??" Both guys said.

"Uh huh... Keep checking.." Alex said.

"You believe me.. you know it.." He said  pressing his body against hers... Now he remembered this feeling. It's been a while since he was able to try and drain his victims of their little energy.. he has been catching and/or killing them on their feeding day and she was quickly growing weak and he could feel since her struggles have lessened since he first pinned her against the wall.. "Something had been distressing you deeply.. otherwise you'd have much more energy left in you.." He purred into her ear.. never once had he been turned on by a victim like this..

"Go away!!!" She continued struggling against him but felt herself falling weaker with every shoved she tried against him especially since she felt something against her leg that she DID NOT want there.

"Ha .. nice joke Onna.. you expect us to believe that you two are vampires?!?!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?? Leana had Duo check it out two weeks ago.. just before he stopped coming to school..."  Usagi said.

"Yeah I mean the new moon every month.. the deep animalistic growls deep in our throats.. did you ever question that??" Usagi said.

"But Leana's to inn-" 

"Innocent... she hates the fact the she has to take from people around her.. i don't like it either.. but she cries when she has to..."

"Come on.. you're fooling no one!!!" Darien whispered in her ear as her shoves slowed to nothing but pokes.

"So hungry..." She moaned losing the strength to fight back anymore regardless of the fact that his hands were beginning to travel places where they shouldn't be. "Stop... please.." She would've slid to floor if he wasn't holding her up. "STOP!!!!" She yelled with what little energy she had left and kneed him where it counted most, and she hit the ground she heard some hits being traded and someone hitting the ground hard then her body was lifted from the ground.

"And we're just supposed to believe this... Proof??"

*What kinda proof Hee-chan*

"uhmm wrong person Alex..." Quatre said waling into the room looking like he kicked a puppy.

*What's up??* Usagi asked leaving this one open to everyone causing both Heero and Wufei to look at each other  in shock.

"Well, Duo found Leana.." 

*She wasn't home??* Alex questioned.

"Iie... Apparently Darien was trying to take advantage of her in an alley.."

"That's not like him!!!!!" Both girls said.

"Yeah.. but something's wrong with her.. she's very pale, clammy to the touch, constantly shaking." 

"She'll be awake soon.." Usagi got quiet. "I see what he was doing... her depression's  been eating away the energy she gets when she feeds.. and i guess he knew this and made her an easy target by weakening her.. he must've fell victim to his own game..."

"She needs more..." Alex said.


	12. Meant for each other

"Hmmmm?" She opened her eyes in an unfamiliar room head in someone's lap. She recognized the smell of the person holding her.. only because she had told him numerous times she liked the way he smelled. "Duo..." She murmured letting her eyes become more focus.

"Are you ok??" He asked smiling at her.

"Starving.." She said. "But not in the way most would think..." She pressed her head into his lap.

"I know.." He stroked her hair.

"You know if you hate me cause of it i understand." She said trying to get up finding the strength to get up.

"Too drained??" He asked.

"I'll be fine.."

"No you won't.. that idiot told me himself what you were, thinking i didn't know. and would i be willing to sacrifice a little for you."

"No... I'm serious I'll be fine."  she tried pushing herself up only to fall back against him.

"Let me help you..." He said after some thought.

"Duo.."

"Please.. If i didn't help you then how worthy would I be to Shinigami?? It's not your turn yet.. you haven't even taken the gift i have for you.." 

"For me??" She asked.

"Yeah.. I was looking for you.. to give it to you.."

"Honto??"

"Hai.."

"I Don't want to hurt you though..."

"I've probably been through worse..." He said tilting his head. She ran her hand over his neck, making all the veins in his neck appear.

" Not this one... no.." She said running a nail lightly over his neck shakily. "Center vein here... fourth one over.." She whispered.

"I thought they were all the same.."

"Not to us.. there's one vein that lessens the pain for the 'victim'.. kind of like a pleasure line ....here.." She pointed to the one nearing he ear...  "Tilt your head towards me some." She said and he quickly complied. "Sorry.." She said before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh in his neck. He winced a second but quickly relaxed as the world around him seemed to melt away and all he could see were the happy moments in his life.. although there weren't that many of them but there were enough... 

            He saw himself as a kid with the happy times he had the orphanage. He remembered the day He met Heero, even if it seemed like a bad thing he was glad to have met him, at least he didn't feel completely alone in the battle field.  He even remembered when he first met Hilde.. the girl he was once in love with before she became a complete air head. The best memory of he had, was the day When he met Lea.. he didn't think she'd respond to his lame pick-up lines, no other girl had. Then a thought crossed his mind.. one he hoped to come true, he groaned a little. A Giggle brought him back to reality.

"Enjoyed yourself??" Lea looked him smiling.. the color had returned to her face again as well as her strength. She pulled him into a kiss and he pulled back with his usual goofy smirk.

"Yeah it wasn't that bad.." He rubbed his neck to find no marks whatsoever.

"There will be no marks.." She snuggled up closer to him sighed happily.

"That feeling's addicting you know!!" He said.

"No.. I wouldn't know.." She said. " What was it like??"

"It sent the happiest memories in your through your mind like a movie. a movie that has no plot.. just constant scenes to make you smiled... plus any other thoughts that would run through your mind." He paused " Think you could do it again??"

"Next month!!!" She said. "Thank you.." She said. "For helping me both times.. in the Alley and just now."

"I'd do it again you know.." he kissed her again then fell asleep.

" Yeah i know.. We're destined to be together.." She said just before falling asleep himself. 

"Duo.." Quatre called knocking on the door. "Duo??" 

"Just open the door.. He's probably trying to get his Jollies off of feeling up a near dead Onna." Wufei said. (Jollies?? Lol... i suddenly fell in love with the word.)

"Jollies??" everyone looked at him funny

"Just open the door.. he isn't Yui who'd probably hold a gun to your head or something." Wufei said. Trowa opened the door and neither of them was Seen in his room and if they were in there they'd be buried under the junk.

"He said he was bringing her to his room." Quetre said then slapped his forehead.. "His Room!!!" He led them off to the game room and opened the door in the far corner.. and there was another bedroom. Sure enough on the bean bag chair in the corner they were both asleep. Heero walked over there and inspected her and came back. 

"She seems fine.. warm, not the least bit pale.. besides drooling all over Duo's Shirt there's no problems..."

"You don't think he...." Usagi said chewing her bottom lip.

"Go check then!!!" Alex pushed her.. if they woke up she'd be caught. Usagi tilted his head and inspected his  neck.

"Center vein.. fourth over to the left.." She checked and right there.. was a red mark sort of resembling a hicky along with her lipstick there. She walked back in tears. "I wish i had a guy that good to Me.." She said as the closed the door... "but i got stuck with Wufei..." She said smirking. "Yeah.. he let her.. he probably begged her to.. cause she hit the happy vein."

"Awwww Kawaii..." Alex smiled.  "The mark is there right??" Usagi nodded. "Aww.. I'm so happy for her.." Alex said. "Well i guess we'll be leaving.." She said.

"Why?" Quatre asked.

"Because.. I'm gonna let you have time to think about whether you want to follow you friend's example and let us love you or just disappear..." 

"So call us when you get your heads straight..." They turned and left.

"You know... I really don't know what to think of it..."Wufei said.

"I always knew 'The Trio' was a bit off but something this deep.." Heero said shaking his head.

"Well you've always got your choice.." Quatre said shrugging his shoulders and left to see what exactly was so interesting about one of the video games Duo has called 'Dance Dance Revolution'.

"Honestly they can't be all harmful.. I mean the moody Onna did take form the baka.. and he's just fine."

"Hn...." Heero Grunted for the first time in a year.

"Great time to pick that habit up again Yui!!!"

"I know!!" Heero said walking away to watch Leana and Duo, he wanted to know how his best friend was able to over look such a thing that big.. AND let her take from him. Heero slightly winced at the thought and watch them when Duo had moved them both to the bed. 

           He watched him pull her close as he did that and she just snuggled up under his touch.  He watched them shift in their sleep not waking the other at all.. almost as if they were to be that way  and knew it on some level. He still didn't understand. When the girls had told him.. the first thing that came to mind was not to believe it he thought they were playing a strange joke or something.. but it seems that they were totally serious about the whole thing. He just can't see how one can get over the whole thing and live as if it were nothing..


	13. Making sense of things...

           Alex and Usagi were wandering the streets of the Sanq Kingdom looking for a certain Elite Vampire Hunter. He had tried to take advantage of the sweetest Vampire they've ever known and he was going to pay dearly for that. She hadn't done anything wrong.. except try to ignore what she really is and he can't see that.. all he can see is the beast that thirsts for blood every so often. So far they had been searching for 2 hours and no luck.

"He's covered his tracks already.." Alex said angrily.

"Yeah.. I guess.." Usagi said and they turned around and decided to go home and finish an English report. Neither saw the figure come from the Alley behind them.

"So they were looking for me.... interesting." Darien thought to himself. "Where is the other one??" He Question aloud but the girls were already out of range. He had suddenly become obsessed with the other one, call Leana Tsukino. Ever since that one time in the Alley in which he became excited he couldn't figure out why, he had done the same exact things to other vampires but this one got a different reaction out of him. but why??

"Ok.. I'm done!!!" Leana put down her pen and closed her math book and considered picking up a book since they were already at the library.

"I still don't see how once can understand this whole Pythagorean theorem thing." Duo sighed and put his math book down. Leana took his paper and looked over the work he had done..

"You did the first 5 right..." She said chewing on the end of her pen. "Here's what you did wrong.." She put the paper down and he looked over her shoulder. "See since it's no longer Side 1 squares + Side 2 squared = Side 3 squared you have to Square side 3 and subtract it from the square of Side 1 and you get the Square of side 2. Find the Square root of your number and that's you answer, understand??" 

"I think so.." He took his paper back and finished the rest of his work and she picked out a book to read while he finished.

"Why are you just sitting in here??" Quatre asked Wufei who was staring at the TV screen that was turned off.

"Would you believe that i was waiting for the baka..."

"uhmmm.... Ok.. well he won't be home for another hour.. He's out studying with Leana he said he won't be home until 7:00,  but knowing Duo he won't be here until 7:30. Dinner time."

"Uhmm yeah thanks, Winner." Wufei got up and went to his room to think. It's been bothering him that his Girlfriend is a vampire. The Blood sucking living dead no reflection in the mirror Vampires. But She was anything but living dead.. she had a heart beat she laughed she cried, she was full of life. 

          It's the blood sucking part that bothered him and yet, Maxwell had Lea do just that to him and he was still living and just as happy as ever, actually probably twice as close to Lea. They were practically joined at the hip. He wouldn't be surprised if after their graduation this year Maxwell, proposed to her. No matter what anyone would say to put them down (Usually the girls who liked Duo or the guys who wanted Leana) They looked perfect together and she was bringing a better part of him.. a more serious side to him yet he always held that certain trait that lit up the room no matter how much a person tried to deny it. 

           Soon a Familiar Motorcycle engine rolled up the parking lot as well as two familiar laughs. Wufei would wait a couple of minutes before going to break up the couple that would  be making out in front of the door. But he found that he didn't have to.. The front door closed after 5 minutes and footsteps were heard running upstairs. She walked by Wufei's room after waving to him through  the open door.

"Hey Wu-man!!" Duo said.

*Talk to them*

*Them??*

*Just talk*

"Uhmm Hey listen, Duo, I'll meet you in the game room to take your challenge!!" She said seeing a certain look in Wufei's eyes and closed the door.  

"Uhmmm Sure.." Duo said then sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. "What's up Wu-man??"

"How do you  ignore the fact that she's a vampire??" Heero made himself know.

"Actually I'm not sure.."

"Not Sure??" Wufei looked at him.

"I mean yeah.. i was REALLY Weirded out when Quatre filled in a lot of holes when i found out, but then i got to thinking.. besides being a vampire, what's the difference between them and regular people??" Duo said. "Then I had to try and place myself in their position.. besides that one difference no one really has to know my truth.... because before i ever knew the truth i think i had fallen in love with who she was personality wise. She seemed too perfect she had brains, beauty, and a real fun streak all at once. She was perfect in my eyes.. but  then the old saying 'No one's perfect' Came to mind when i realized the truth.

 Like i said she was perfect to me, besides that one flaw she's the same person i was in love with previously." he said realizing they were really asking him for advice. "And as for worrying about them biting you.. it's not really that big of a deal... sure the first second when they put holes in you flesh it hurts.. but   you seem to daze out during the whole thing.. like and happy moments you've ever had.. even fantasy thoughts play through your mind.. kinda like a movie but with no plot. There aren't any marks like holes in your skin.. Except i was left with this hickey looking mark  that just started going away." He lowered the  collar to his shirt exposing the mark that was fading.

"ok who the hell are you and what have you done to our baka???" Wufei asked.

"huh??" Duo asked.

"That answer was too intelligent for your own good.." Heero smiled. "Our regular Duo would've said something like she's a good lay or something."

"Or she has a great body and forgot about the whole Vampire thing." Wufei said wrestling him to the ground.

"Ahh!!! Don't hurt me!!! I'm Fragile!!!" Duo yelled as Heero joining on the Pile on.

"I still don't see what made him suddenly want Leana like that!!!: Usagi sighed angrily.

"I don't either.." Alex said.

"You don't think that he could have feelings for her.."

"No... No!! Because when he found out about me he broke up with me trying to kill me at the same time.." Alex said.

"Yeah.. but has he ever got all 'excited' on you like that?"

"No i don't think so...."

"My thoughts exactly.. maybe he.. lusts after her..." 


	14. The end is near

           Duo Maxwell was furious. He turned his back on her for a moment and she manages to get herself kidnapped. God how he wanted to kill Hilde right about now. Not only did she make a scene over the mark on Duo's neck (That resembled a hickey) in English class but she made a scene while he was spending some alone/ away from homework time with Leana. Then she goes and starts screaming stuff about how she's pregnant with her baby and would continue to scream stuff if he didn't at least talk to her, and of course Leana being a sympathetic Vampress made him go.

          Hilde started talking about how she loved him and how him Leana should break up, you know the typical stuff. Then she pointed out that Leana had left with some guy. When Duo turned around Leana was unconscious in Darien's arms. He tried chasing after them but a pink haired chic stopped him. She was attacking him until they were out of sight. Now he was walking into Quatre's mansion Pissed as hell and wasn't going to be ok until he found her… alive.

"Hi Duo.." Quatre greeted him.

"Hnn…" He slammed the door behind him and went straight upstairs.

"Duo??" Quatre and Trowa looked up the stairs until they heard his bedroom door slam. "Should we??" He asked Trowa who gave him a curt nod. They went upstairs and heard the familiar tapping of a computer keyboard.. except it was coming from Duo's room.

"Maxwell??" Wufei looked at the door confusion obvious on his face.

"What?!?" Came the agitated voice of Duo Maxwell on the other side.

"Can we come in??" Quatre asked.

"Whatever…" He said after 10 minutes of silence. They entered the room to see him tapping away at the computer faster than Heero ever could. He was staring intently at the screen as if it had been life or death. Then what he was looking for came up. "Damn!!" He said.

"Duo…" Quatre started.

"He took her… him and her together." He turned the computer screen to the others.  "The took Leana.." He said as worry struck his once angry tone. 

"When??" Trowa asked.

" A couple of hours ago." Duo said standing up. Then the world around him went blurry. He heard the others calling to him but he couldn't make out what they were saying.  He felt his body fall and he blanked out.

_"Duo…."_

_"Hmm??"_

_"Duo.. wake-up.. we don't have much time…" A voice almost yelled at him._

_"Now I'm officially insane." he looked around his surroundings, and heard the sound of water… it kinda looked like a wharehouse too._

_"Not more insane since the day you insisted I bite you." _

_"hmm…" he sighed opening his eyes._

_"Listen… I don't have much time.. he'll be back.. but first stop kicking yourself." Duos eyes began to focus and he saw 'the Trio'. _

_"What happened??"_

_"Darien's what happened??" Usagi said. "The Idiot ambushed our dorm in search of Leana. When he realized she wasn't there he went in search of you."_

_"Honestly we didn't want you guys to become involved in this whole mess, but it seems that destiny was against us all." Alex said._

_"Anyway, we just came to tell you good-bye." Leana said. "It seems like we're running out of time." She said softly_

_"Well we are, he just needs you to be his play bunny before he kills you." Alex muttered._

_"Kill the moment why don't you!!!" Leana whirled on her cousin._

_"Yeah.. that's me!!!" Alex said. "Moment Killer.."_

_"Come on you two!!!" Usagi said. "just tell the others it was nice knowing them ok…" Usagi said and everything began fading away._

"Oh Shinigami.." He said holding his head in pain.

"Here…" Quatre held out some aspirin for him.

"Thanks… Where's everyone?" 

"Looking for Usagi and Alex. Hoping he didn't get them too."

"He did.." Duo laid back down. "They told me when I was unconscious."

"Are you serious??"

"Yeah…" Then an idea crossed his mind. " Know of any Warehouses near water??"

"I know of  one… why??"

"Wake-up…" Darien's cold voice cut through the air waking 2 of 'The Trio'.

"God I knew it wasn't a night mare.." Alex muttered to herself.

"Night mare.. I hardly think so.. I mean how often do I get to finally kill off the Vampire clan that started the whole thing." He said letting his eyes fall on his sleeping angel. "Too bad she isn't human.." He reached out to touch her face but Usagi and Alex growled at him making him pause. "No worry.. I have my moment soon enough" he said leaving. As soon as he was gone a pink haired girl came in with a wicked smile painted on her face, and the two that were awake noticed this.

"I don't see why he spends so much time worrying about her…" She said her face going soft.

"What do you want??" Alex wasn't going to let this girl get under her skin, not at all.

"Listen… I know he's crazy." She looked at the door. "And as much as I'd hate to say it, but I have to get rid of him."

"What's the catch??" Usagi asked.

"None… you'll see…" Rini said closing the door behind her.

"That was weird.." Usagi said and Alex nodded.


End file.
